kgrupos_spainfandomcom_es-20200215-history
DW2
thumb|310pxNombre: Dw2 (Dazzling Western World). Se pronuncia (Di Dabliu Two) *'Origen: '''Málaga-Fuengirola, España *'Integrantes: 4 *'Debut: '''17 de Abril del 2011 *'Color Oficial: 'Un color entre rosa/rojo. *'Fandom: 'Lovely's 'Historia Pre-Debut: Dw2 se formó oficialmente el 28 de Febrero del 2011, siendo principalmente cinco miembros. 'Debut:' Debutaron el 17 de Abril del 2011 en el''' Salón del comic de Jerez con '''Oh! de Girls' Generation '. En el primer año fueron cinco (Lia, Mei, Nesa, Miko y Nana) pero por problemas personales una de ellas abandonó el grupo (Mei). En 2013, volvieron a ser cinco miembros (Aarón "Kaiser). Debutando nuevamente como cinco miembros en el ' FicZone 'de Granada con '''The day we broke up ' de 'ZE:A5 '. Después de ese tiempo, volvieron a ser cuatro, despidiendose de Aarón (Kaiser), que ahora pertenece al grupo de Knights. '''Actual: Son 4 miembros: Lia, Nesa, Miko y Nana (maknae) 'Integrantes' *thumb|400px|(Izquierda a derecha) Miko, Nesa, Nana y LíaLia: Líder. *'Nesa:' Visual. *'Miko:' Bailarina Principal. *'Nana:' Bailarina principal y maknae. 'Covers Realizadas:' ---- *Oh! - Girls' Generation *Twinkle - Girl's Day *Run Devil Run - Girls' Generation *GoodBye Baby - Miss A *Dr. Feel Good - RaNia *Hello - SHINee *Danger - F(X) *Neverland - Ukiss *Tell Me Your Wish - Girls' Generation *Mr. Taxi - Girls' Generation *Be Mine - INFINITE *Electric Shock - F(x) *Hot Summer - F(x) *Masquerade - RaNia *POP POP POP - RaNia *No Mercy - B.A.P *Don't Perfume - TeenTop *Sexy, Free and Single - Super Junior *Action - Nu'est *Pink rocket- Dal Shabet *Supa Duba diva - Dal Shabet *Like This - Wonder Girl's *I like it - ChoColat *Lovin you - Sistar *Lupin - Kara *Pandora - Kara *Step - Kara *Lipstick - Orange Caramel *Shanghai Romance *Orange Caramel *Crush - B.A.P *Stop Girl - Ukiss *I Got A Boy - Girls' Generation *Troublemaker - Troublemaker *The day we broke up - ZE:A5 *Expetation - Girl's Day *I like That - GLAM *Wild - 9MUSES *Black Tinkerbell - ChoColat 'Curiosidades:' -En cada descanso de ensayar, se ponen a hablar de cualquier cosa. -Nana (maknae) es muy cariñosa con las miembros, se la pasa casi todo el dia abrazando a cada una. -Tienen un lema cada vez que se ponen a ensayar. "Vamos chicas, desde arriba" - La líder, Lia, llama polluelos a las miembros. - Nesa adora a los patos, siempre se emociona cuando ve algun dibujo o algun peluche. De ahí a su cariñoso mote "Pato" - La maknae tiene mucho aegyo - Miko, a diferencia de la maknae, es menos cariñosa ya que le resulta algo incomodo dar tantas muestras de afecto, sin embargo, siempre se le ve dar alguna que otra muestra de amor hacia las miembros. - Una vez la líder no dejaba de repetir una frase "Que vida mas triste, que horrible todo". - A Nesa le cuesta a veces ponerse a ensayar con nosotras puesto que es demasiado timida, sin embargo al cabo de unos minutos se pone. - Son amigas de Kaiser y de U-Style. Miko y Nana son amigas de Mir (U-Style), mientras que la líder es amiga de Anniku (U-Style). - Llevan dos años juntas, así que son como familia. - Los lugares donde ensayan son, en casa de la lider, en casa de la maknae, en una sala de espejos o en la antigua academia de baile de Miko y Nana. - Miko y Nana forman una sub-unidad llamada (M.and.Y) Redes sociales Twitter: https://twitter.com/Dw2asiapop Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Dw2Dazzling-Western-World/196632597075104 Youtube: http://www.youtube.com/user/Dw2asiapop